


Each Other

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Avatar does not face the end of the world alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other

"Each Other" by Abraxas 2012-06-30

A kiss of fire raged across that sky, from horizon to horizon, its arid shade of yellow reflected earth withered and bleached into ash....

Covered by a wrap, Hakoda tread that wasteland. Braving the heat, the wind - and its howl. Traveling was a risk to everyone, even the Avatar.

Only a generation ago that mountain retained its green; rich with tea grown along its slope. Nothing of that remained save a handful of folk too stubborn to leave. Villages scattered here and there. Roads that meandered through passes where the plantations used to be.

He continued. At the bend, that trail skirted water. At the crest, that dome came into view. The sand did not yet consume that structure. He pressed the fur onto the face as he fought the wind and slumped toward an overhang which gave a promise of relief.

The wind simply howled like a maddened instrument as it surged through crevices.

The Avatar pressed a button and a doorway appeared.

The sand fanned as it spread along the floor.

Into the structure. Out of the cloak he slipped. A glass revealed his complexion caked with ash.

Hamma approached with only a smile.

"You are so full of life," he smiled as she brushed the ash off the tip of the chin.

She did not ask directly; the eyes revealed everything.

"It's only you, and me, each other."

All of man's power could not stop the cataclysm of events unleashed by time. Ages had been piled upon ages. Growths. Deaths. Rebirths.... In truth, though, nothing was forever.

Along the thousands of years since the change to the sun was noted, fleets with citizens of all of the nations fled into the stars. Their journeys were uncertain.... Within that vast sea of space and time, would there be other worlds, other oases of life, able to sustain those refuges of earth? And if there were the possibility of a new start was humanity bound to splinter and evolve into paths so divergent they would not remember who they used to be or where they came from? Could it be they were already descended of the stars and just as ignorant of their ancestors?

Hakoda shook out of a dream.

The bedroom was bathed by orange - the sun grew another size.

The last of the fleet left a decade ago. Again Hakoda regretted that he did not force Hamma to go. She insisted she was of the earth. He felt then and there the responsibility to be that strong.

Suddenly the howl of the wind ceased - they clung to each other, woman and man.

How long was left now?

Hakoda sunk into Hamma's arms....

END


End file.
